Magic Duel/Gallery
Prologue Trixie about to step in a water puddle S3E05.png|Trixie playing in puddles. Mysterious Pony S3E5.png|Cloaked ponies are always worth watching. Trixie enters the shop S3E05.png|This place looks interesting. Trixie inspects an artifact S3E05.png|Alas, poor Yorick! I knew him, Horatio. Mysterious Traveller Throwing the Skull S3E5.png Trixie turns around S3E05.png|Whose there? Merchant Pony S3E5.png|"May I help you, traveler?" The Shopkeeper and Mysterious Traveller S3E5.png|I've got just what you need. The alicorn amulet sitting on the shelf S3E5.png|I'll take the glowing amulet under glass please. Alicorn Amulet in display case S3E5.png|The Alicorn Amulet Shopkeeper defends the Alicorn amulet S3E05.png|"But I'm afraid this is far too dangerous". Purchasing the Alicorn Amulet S3E5.png|"Would you like that gift wrapped?" Trixie looks at the Alicorn amulet S3E05.png|a mare's shadow shows an evil smile Practicing with animals Fluttershy talking to her animals S3E05.png Fluttershy.png|"Don't be scared little friends, Twilight is wonderful at magic" s3e5_flutterpsycho1.png|Anything happens to them, Twilight- s3e5_flutterpsycho2.png|I will eat your soul! Flutter, Spike, and Twi.png|"Don't worry Fluttershy-" Flutter & Spike.png|Twilight's come a long way since last year's Winter Wrap Up. Twilight blushing S3E05.png|Embarrassed Twilight Fluttershy 'Of course she's good with magic' S3E05.png Fluttershy worried S3E05.png Fluttershy's animals S3E05.png s3e5_flutterscared1.png|Fluttershy is a little worried. Twilight ready to use magic S3E05.png|I'm gonna float dese bunnies. Twi, Flutter, & Spike.png|Focus Twi, focus Fluttershy 'Stop!' S3E05.png|Stop! Stop! Fluttershy doesn't want to look S3E05.png|Fluttershy can't watch. Twilight looks behind S3E05.png Fluttershy's animals being levitated S3E05.png Twilight directing the animals S3E05.png Animals being moved while levitating S3E05.png Fluttershy chewing on her hoofs S3E5.png|Hoof-nails? Animals being flied S3E05.png Fluttershy even more worried S3E05.png Twilight spinning the animals S3E05.png Spike 'Twilight, that looks amazing! ' S3E05.png|Spike. Twilight sweating while using magic S3E05.png Twilight putting the animals down S3E05.png Twilight relieved S3E05.png|Magic is hard. Fluttershy's animals surrounding Twilight S3E05.png|Twilight and the animals. Animals surrounding a cowering Fluttershy S3E05.png Twilight and Spike at Fluttershy's cottage s3e5.png|At Fluttershy's cottage. Twilight 'Thanks Spike' S3E5.png|"Thanks, Spike." Twilight 'I can't believe she's trusting me with the entertainment' S3E05.png Rainbow Dashed! S3E5.png|Rainbow Dashed! RD over Twilight S03 E05.png|"Twilight!" Rainbow Dash and Twilight 'Come quick! It's an emergency!' s3e5.png|"Come quick! It's an emergency!" Trixie's back Crowd of ponies gathering in front of town hall S3E05.png|Ponies gathering around Ponyville's town hall. What could all the ruckus be about? Rarity not wanting this S3E5.png|Rarity doesn't want any of this. Rarity you beast! S3E5.png|"You beast!" Rarity looking at her dress S3E5.png|Rarity hexed by Trixie. Rarity only be used S3E5.png|"Should only be used for accents!" Applejack carrying a fainted Rarity S3E05.png Twilight and Spike arrives S3E05.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike S3E5.png Hooded Trixie S3E05.png|Who is the hooded pony? Trixie about to remove her hood S3E05.png S3059.png|Trixie Magic Duel USA Today Trixie red eyes S3E5.png|Trixie with her red eyes. Trixie has glowing red eyes S3E05.png Twilight gasp S3E05.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike mad at Trixie S3E5.png Rainbow Dash pointing her hooves S3E5.png Trixie about to use magic on Rainbow S3E05.png Rainbow Dash zapped with magic S3E5.png|They got Rainbow! Rainbow's big wing S3E5.png|Rainbow Dash's wing is enlarged by one of Trixie's spells. Snips 'Oh! She's Rainbow Wobble, now! ' S3E05.png|Careful there, Rainbow Sephiroth! Don't run into any, heh, Clouds! Snails laughing S3E05.png|Hahahahaha! Snips and Snails surprised S3E05.png Snips and Snails cowering down from Rainbow Dash S3E05.png|AHHH! I can't fly like this! And I suddenly don't care about economic disparities! Snails 'Good spell' S3E05.png Trixie 'You two!' S3E5.png|YOU TWO! Your idiocy was the catalyst behind my humiliation! Trixie beam S3E5.png Snips and Snails being zapped S3E05.png Snips 'Uh, hey! W-What happened' S3E05.png|The world is upside down! Snips and Snails horn connect S3E5.png|Snips and Snails attached at the horn. Snails running around with Snips on top S3E4.png|I'm starting to wonder if Unicorn horns are sturdier than we originally thought... Stop messing with my friends! S3E5.png|Twilight Sparkle. Trixie 'You and I have some unfinished business' S3E05.png Trixie talking about the duel S3E05.png Trixie points at Twilight S3E5.png S3E5 TrixieDatHair.PNG Trixie 'loser leaves Ponyville' S3E05.png|Winner stays, Trixie talks to Twilight S3E05.png|Loser leaves Ponyville, forever! Trixie looks at Twilight S3E05.png Twilight doesn't want to duel S3E05.png Spike being levitated S3E05.png Twilight worried S3E05.png Spike being shaped like a ball S3E05.png|Spike is a Dragon Ball Twilight 'Trixie, put him down' S3E05.png|An implied pun? You wretched FIEND. Spike about to be fallen into the basket S3E05.png|Touchdown! Oh, wait. . . Twilight pointing at Trixie S3E05.png Trixie points at Twilight S3E05.png Trixie lifts her hoof S3E05.png Trixie showing a flashback of Twilight using her magic to defeat an Ursa Minor S3E05.png|Trixie's floating TV Trixie showing a flashback of her with the Ursa Minor S3E5.png|ursa minor Trixie showing a flashback of her being ridiculed by the other ponies S3E5.png Flashback of Trixie being laughed at by ponies S3E05.png Flashback of Trixie running away S3E05.png Trixie showing a flash back of her on the rock farm breaking a rock S3E5.png|Taking a job at a rock farm! Trixie showing a flash back of her on the rock farm looking at a bigger rock S3E5.png Trixie 'A rock farm!' S3E05.png Pinkie Pie getting mad at Trixie S3E5.png Pinkie looking at magical arrow S3E5.png Arrow about to touch Pinkie S3E5.png||Evanesco! Cursor pulling Pinkie's mouth out S3E05.png Cursor putting Pinkie's mouth into a trash bin S3E05.png Twilight looking at mouthless Pinkie S3E05.png Trixie 'Now I want revenge!' S3E05.png|Those eyes are freaky. Trixie uses the amulet's magic S3E05.png Library being levitated S3E05.png Library turned upside down S3E05.png Book falling out from the library S3E05.png Twilight is worried S3E05.png Twilight about to try to perform the age spell S3E05.png Rarity being comforted S3E5.png|I have no mouth and I must party! WAAAAAA! Twilight agrees to duel S3E05.png|You're worse than a Yu-Gi-Oh antagonist. The Alicorn amulet is glowing S3E05.png|Yes. Yes I am. Library being put back in its place S3E05.png Rarity back to normal S3E5.png|All back to normal. But wait, Pinkie Pie doesn't have her mouth. Pinkie wants her mouth back S3E05.png|You know, Trixie, Pinkie can't breathe. The duel Trixie looking cocky S3E5.png Twilight ready to duel S3E05.png Trixie and Twilight Sparkle having a stare contest S3E5.png Twilight's friends worried S3E05.png Twilight and Trixie about to duel S3E05.png Trixie grinning evily S3E5.png|Trixie. Twilight getting ready to duel S3E05.png Trixie grinning malevolently S3E5.png Twilight's face closeup S3E05.png Trixie 'Draw!' S3E05.png Trixie using her magic S3E5.png Trixie's zap S3E05.png Barrels getting flied away S3E05.png Shoeshine falling down S3E05.png Shoeshine's Wilhelm scream S3E05.png|*Wilhelm scream* Shoeshine is saved S3E05.png Putting it back in its place S3E05.png Twilight is relieved S3E05.png Twilight surprised S3E05.png Trixie levitating pies S3E05.png Trixie using pies S3E5.png Twilight has an idea S3E05.png Parasprite S3E05.png|Winged Tribble! I choose you! Parasprite eating all the pies S3E05.png Parasprite creates another parasprite S3E05.png Two parasprites S3E05.png Twilight teleports the parasprites away S3E05.png|Winged Tribble! I kill you! Twilight being shadowed S3E05.png Snows about to fall on Twilight S3E05.png Snows fallen down S3E05.png Twilight burning up the snow S3E05.png Twilight back into action S3E05.png Twilight uses her magic S3E05.png Trixie getting hit in the face with magic S3E5.png Trixie growing a moustache S3E5.png|Number 25 is back Rarity & Rainbow Dash laughing S3E5.png|We all laugh at you Trixie but only because you're mean. Trixie cutting her moustaches S3E05.png Trixie examining a pair of scissors S3E5.png Trixie 'Snips, Snails, step forward!' S3E05.png Snips and Snails bowing down to Trixie S3E05.png Snips and Snails being levitated S3E05.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash not good S3E5.png|Oh this is not good. twight_shocked_S3E5.png|Oh my... Baby Snips and old Snails S3E05.png Twilight 'how could you do an age spell' S3E05.png Trixie looks down at her hoof S3E05.png Twilight determined S3E05.png Snips and Snails being levitated by Twilight S3E05.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash have faith S3E5.png|But still maintain faith in Twilight Sparkle. Twilight struggling S3E05.png Trixie looks at her magic working S3E05.png Twilight still struggling S3E05.png Twilight didn't succeed S3E05.png Trixie_looking_at_a_young_snips_and_old_snails_S3E5.png Trixie after casting a spell S3E05.png Trixie shouting in victory S3E5.png Trixie 'And now' S3E05.png Trixie screams S3E05.png|Almost the same face as Fluttershy in The Best Night Ever Twilight is defeated S3E05.png Rarity prove your point S3E5.png|"You've proved your point." Trixie looks at Twilight's friends S3E05.png Twilight about to be kicked out S3E05.png Twilight's friends running for Twilight S3E05.png Twilight outside of Ponyville S3E05.png|Outta my face, Brainy Smurf! A dome S3E05.png Twilight sees Ponyville about to be covered by a dome S3E05.png Twilight's friends getting blocked out from Twilight S3E05.png Twilight putting her hoof onto the dome S3E05.png Twilight 'I'll figure something out' S3E05.png|Folks? You take care of each other while I go off and do the hero thing. Twilight running away S3E05.png Spike sees Twilight running away S3E05.png Twilight's banishment and Trixie's rule Twilight practicing magic with a flower S3E05.png Twilight struggles S3E05.png The flower is closed S3E05.png Twilight happy with the result S3E05.png The flower opens S3E05.png Twilight frustrated S3E05.png Twilight 'How could Trixie know such advanced magic' S3E05.png Twilight 'Without Spike, I can't get a message' S3E05.png Twilight 'who understands strange and powerful magic' S3E05.png Twilight at Zecora's hut S3E05.png Zecora 'it's an abuse of power! ' S3E05.png Twilight 'I don't know what to do, Zecora' S3E05.png Zecora 'If you train with me' S3E05.png Twilight 'You'll train me in magic' S3E05.png Twilight accidentally spills Zecora's drink S3E05.png Twilight notices what she did S3E05.png Zecora with an empty cup S3E05.png Zecora spinning her hoof around the cup's top S3E05.png Cup now filled with a drink S3E05.png Twilight 'You really think I can beat her' S3E05.png Zecora 'Mm-hm' S3E05.png Twilight 'Okay, when do we start' S3E05.png Twilight notices she spilled the drink again S3E05.png Twilight grinning awkwardly S3E05.png S3E5 Trixie Banner.png|I for one welcome are new unicorn overlord. S3E5 Trixie City Hall.png|Trixie has a lot of workers now. Applejack crushing the apples with her hoof S3E05.png Applejack sees Trixie S3E05.png Trixie 'how long do I have to wait for my apple sauce facial' S3E05.png Applejack doesn't want to do her work S3E05.png Applejack being levitated S3E05.png S3E5 Applejack feathers.png|Coochie Coochie Coo! Applejack after being tickled S3E05.png Applejack fallen onto the floor S3E05.png Applejack lying on the floor S3E05.png Trixie 'I thought I told you to dance!' S3E05.png Pinkie being zapped S3E05.png S3E5 Pinkie dance.png|Pinkie is forced to dance. S3E5 sweatshop Rarity.png Rarity there it goes S3E5.png|Well there goes the newly made banner. Rarity groan S3E5.png|*Groan.* Rarity cruel magic S3E5.png|"Trixie's cruel magic." Rarity ruining Ponyville S3E5.png|"Is ruining Ponyville." Rarity gets poked S3E5.png|Rarity accidentally pokes herself. Rarity looking at inflamed area S3E5.png|Looking at that little inflamed area. Rarity ear drop S3E5.png|That cute ear drop. Rarity amazing cuteness S3E5.png|Oh Rarity and her own amazing cuteness. Twilight concentrating S3E05.png Twilight levitating bubbles S3E05.png S3E5 Twilight training bubbles.png|Training with Zecora in the Everfree Dagobah. S3E5 Twilight training bubbles2.png|Remember, a pony's strength flows through the Horse. Zecora 'must interfere with your focus' S3E05.png Twilight remembering what Trixie said S3E05.png Twilight not concentrating S3E05.png Twilight about to fall S3E05.png Zecora sees Twilight fallen into water S3E05.png S3E5 Twilight reflection.png Zecora 'There is much, much that I can teach' S3E05.png Twilight 'I'm trying my best' S3E05.png Twilight 'high and mighty to mean and nasty' S3E05.png Zecora 'Your thinking needs a readjust' S3E05.png Twilight on the pond S3E05.png Banner in the wind S3E05.png Trixie's statue S3E05.png Golden Harvest and child S3E5.png|Golden Harvest waiting for "Lemon Daze". Spike looking out from the window S3E05.png S3E5 library reading.png Rarity skimming through pages S3E5.png|Oh gotta skim through these pages for a solution. Pinkie emerges from a pile of books S3E05.png Applejack ' I can't find anything that describes' S3E05.png Spike 'Ugh, there must be something!' S3E05.png S3E5 fluttershy finds the answer.png Rarity style yes! S3E5.png|A trademark Yes. s3e5_fluttershyinterrupted1.png|Um, I think I may have found something? Rarity new Trixie led S3E5.png|"In this new Trixie led Ponyville." s3e5_fluttershyinterrupted2.png|Um, there’s a picture here of that necklace- Rarity just listening S3E5.png|Applejack talking about apples. Fluttershy trying to get Rarity's and Applejack's attention S3E05.png Pinkie points at her mouthless face S3E05.png Fluttershy trying to get her friends to see the book S3E05.png Spike about to take the book S3E05.png Spike showing the book to the ponies S3E05.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash listening S3E5.png|Hearing in about the amulet. Fluttershy 'If you read a little further you'll see' S3E05.png Rarity even though S3E5.png|"Even though it provides great power..." Rarity also corrupts S3E5.png|"It also corrupts." Rarity the S3E5.png|Just from seeing her eyes something is not good. Rarity user S3E5.png|Rarity now knows what they're up against. Fluttershy 'Yes, but, um, you can't' S3E05.png Spike 'You can't just take the Alicorn Amulet off her neck' S3E05.png Applejack 'We need to get this information to Twilight' S3E05.png Rarity 'Trixie's magical force field will tell her' S3E05.png Rainbow has an idea S3E05.png Rainbow 'Trying to sneak past the force field would be impossible without help' S3E05.png Rainbow 'but I know who's got the goods to get into those woods!' S3E05.png s3e5_fluttershymission1.png s3e5_fluttershymission2.png|Whaaat?! s3e5_fluttershymission3.png|No! I’ll crack under the pressure s3e5_fluttershymission4.png|I’ll snap like a twig! s3e5_fluttershymission5.png|Perfect! Fluttershy’ll sneak out of Ponyville and find Twilight. Spike and the ponies agrees S3E05.png Spike and the ponies look at Fluttershy S3E05.png s3e5_fluttershymission6.png|Why did I ever earn your respect?! Whyyyyyy?! Fluttershy sigh S3E05.png Fluttershy puts her hoof S3E05.png Rarity I know just S3E5.png|"I know just the design for a dangerous mission outfit!" s3e5_fluttershymission7.png Getting to Twilight S3E5 trixie no wheels.png|Trixie does not trust wheels. Trixie LoL face S3E5.png|Oh the Great and Powerful Trixie don't lie! S3E5 beavers.png|The beavers are not happy. S3E5 trixie no wheels2.png|Trixie's weight training program. S3E5 fluttershy costume.png|No one will recognize me now! s3e5_fluttershymission8.png|Oh, this is me being brave! I wanna be brave at home, locked in my closet, with my teddy bear! S3E5 Trixie statue.png|Those ponies do fast work. S3E5_ZercoraFluttershyTea.PNG S3E5_ZercoraFluttershyTea2.PNG S3E5_ZercoraCloseUp.PNG S3E5_ZercoraCloseUpTalk.PNG S3E5_ZercoraCloseUpTalk2.PNG S3E5_ZercoraCloseUpTalk3.PNG S3E5_ZercoraCuteSmile.PNG S3E5_ZercoreFluttershy.PNG S3E5_ZercoraFluttershyTwilightHut.PNG S3E5_ZercoraTwilight.PNG|Look at that, BATTLE STANCE. S3E5_ZercoraTwilightNecklace.PNG|-W- S3E5_ZercoraTwilightWalkaway.PNG|Twilight Dear, let us leave. I am annoyed with her Self-conceit. S3E5_ZercoraTwilightTrixie.PNG The second duel Trixie moi S3E5.png|"Moi?" Really...cuteness that's unspeakable!! Trixie accepts a second duel S3E05.png|"Alright, alright, alright... a second duel!" Lyra drinks a beverage while the duel goes on S3E05.png|Lyra enjoying a hay smoothie. Filly Applejack and Rarity S3E05.png|Aww! Aren't they the cutest? Filly Applejack and Rarity 2 S3E04.png|Thank goodness neither of them gets an acting cutie mark on the spot. Trixie filing hoof S3E5.png|Filing her hoof. Trixie take a peek S3E5.png|Just taking a peek, so don't mind me. Trixie jaw drop S3E05.png|Can't resist the cuteness. S3E5 applejack rarity.png|Back to normal. S3E5 applejack filly rarity.png|This isn't so bad. S3E5 old applejack rarity.png|Rarity what have you been eating? S3E5 rainbow dash four wings.png|Do I have something on my face? S3E5 two rainbow dashes.png|Note that only one Dashie talks. S3E5 pinkie band.png|Pinkie? Twilight deleted the parasprites long time since. S3E5_trixie_head.png|Am I low enough? S3E5_Applemac.png|Every fanfic writer's dream. Redemption S3E05_Trixie_stunned.png|"Oh, and by the way, the amulet? It's just one of Zecora's doorstops." Fluttershy_explaining_a_plan_S3E5.png Sweetie Belle with her hair dyed S3E05.png|I really like her mane! Pinkie_painting_Big_Mac_S3E5.png|Artist Pinkie Pie (without a mouth) at work. s3e5_flutterdash.png|Flutterdash waiting for time strike S3E5.jpg|Wait for the signal. Applejack_and_Rarity_switch_out_S3E5.png|Simple Switchout S3E05_repentant_Trixie.png|You barely ever see a sad, pout face from Trixie. Apology Accepted_S3_E5.png|Apology Accepted. s3e5_flutterscared2.png Pinkie pie wants her mouth back_S3_E5.png|Where's my mouth! s3e5_endscene.png|4th wall broken... again. Commercials Twilight Sparkle,Applejack and Rarity S3E05.png Twilight's magic about to turn AJ and Rarity into minature mares S3E5.png|Twilight in Phase 1 of her plan to turn Applejack and Rarity into miniature mares... Applejack and Rarity as fillies S3E05.png|Cutest thing ever, anyway, actually those fillies are Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle... Twilight performing magic tricks S3E05.png|This has got to count as animal cruelty. Princess Celestia with two strange horse-like characters preview.png|New characters! Princess Celestia and horses.png|Princess Celestia with the Saddle Arabian representatives Miscellaneous Canterlot curio shop alley.png Canterlot curio shop.png Trixie with Alicorn Amulet turnaround.jpg Trixieville promotional panorama.jpg|Panoramic view of a "Trixified" Ponyville. My little pony magic duel.png Magic Duel promotional with Zecora, Twilight, and Trixie.jpg|A promotional image for the episode, courtesy of USA Today. Category:Season 3 episode galleries